This invention relates to an encasing apparatus for putting products to be packed or articles in a packing box automatically in an orderly manner.
There have conventionally been used a variety of encasing apparatuses. However, in encasing articles produced in manufacturing apparatuses with these conventional encasing apparatuses, a conveyor or chute has generally been coupled to the manufacturing apparatus so as to deliver articles produced in order by means of such conveyor or chute and to introduce such articles into a packing box standing by at the forward end of the conveyor or chute. Though these apparatuses may be suitably used for loading the packing box with products in bulk, they are unsuitable for the case in which the articles are required to be put in the packing box in an orderly manner.
Where vacuum means is applied for aligning the articles, there occurs the following drawbacks. The first drawback is that the apparatus comes to be a complicated structure. The second drawback is that the application is limited to a narrow range of articles, since the article is required to have a gently-sloping surface to be attracted by the action of vacuum. The third drawback is that time for renewing the arrangement of the apparatus is long and expensive when the type of article to be handled is changed.